


Self-Employed

by fuzzballsheltiepants



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/pseuds/fuzzballsheltiepants
Summary: Rhysand is stuck in the Night Court while Feyre is in Velaris, and he sends her some pleasant images while she entertains herself.





	Self-Employed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by page 558 of ACOMAF, when Feyre was "wishing my hand was his" while she and Rhys were separated for a night or two. The first line belongs to Sarah J Maas.

“When I return, we’re going to that shop across the Sidra and you’re going to try on all those lacy little underthings for me.”  
  
I grinned to myself as I set the pen down and sent the letter winging back through the pocket realm.  The image of Feyre stumbling into the banister at the townhouse popped into my mind.  I would never tire of that, nor of her flipping me off through the door, knowing I would see.  My feisty mate.  Glancing at the clock, I groaned, then cursed the Court of Nightmares.  It was getting late and I had yet another day of meetings tomorrow before I could return to Velaris.  
  
Settling back onto my pillows, the only thing I could see behind my closed lids was Feyre in that set of red lace, her curves accentuated by the rich color.  Damnit.  I was never going to get to sleep thinking of that.  Thankfully, centuries of dealing with bores and psychopaths had given me excellent control of my mind, and reviewing the meeting with that pompous, sycophantic idiot Keir had selected to be Treasurer was enough to put anyone to sleep.  Keir.  At least tomorrow’s appointment with him should prove stimulating, especially since his arm was still healing.  
  
Replaying the drone of the Treasurer, I began to drift off when another image intruded abruptly.  Feyre, teasing her fingers along the waistband of her silky blue underwear, remembering me doing the same in that frigid inn.  I snapped awake, but could still see her in my mind, her knees widening a little as her hand dipped a little farther between her thighs.  Well, then…  
  
I sent a different picture to her, of us laying in a flower-filled meadow in the mountains behind the cabin, a warm summer breeze fluttering our hair, my wing arching over her to shield her from the bright sun rather than the cold.  She smiled a little at the shift in scenery and settled deeper into the bed at the townhouse.  As I remembered the weight of her breast curving beneath my palm, her free hand rose to cup herself, her thumb running over her nipple.  Her teeth set in that perfect lower lip, and I thought of the feel of her, slick with desire, when I had traced my finger along her entrance.  Her own finger followed my memory, and she curved her hips to allow herself in deeper.  The moan she let out reverberated down the bond, and my cock answered, hardening as she plunged her fingers in.  I was breathless as she worked herself, able to think only of her tight heat around me, of the feel of that little bead of sensitive tissue rolling under the pad of my finger.  Her muscles were taut, feet pressing harder into the mattress, breath coming in short pants when suddenly she cried out my name and went slack as her climax overcame her.  She slowly withdrew her hand and rolled onto her side, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, cheeks flushed.  Beautiful.    
  
I palmed my throbbing cock, waiting for her to return the favor, when I realized she was drifting off to sleep, random images in a dreamscape flitting through her brain.  She had no idea I’d been witness to that little event, that I’d been sending her the images in her fantasy.  Oh well, I thought, beginning to stroke myself, I’d been doing this for months since Under the Mountain… 


End file.
